


I Want Your Chokehold

by Prettykittay



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Falling In Love, Kinky, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykittay/pseuds/Prettykittay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the battle for dominance commences.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Red wine drip filth talk that trash

Trying to keep a secretive love affair between yourself and your boss from your band mates and family becomes almost near impossible. But the thrill that comes with it is so damn worth it. Adam had been use to teasing me on stage and hell yeah i enjoyed it. At first it was all fan service, but something about that man made my balls ache with want like no one else not even kidding. So for the past six months we’ve been living this secret love affair well lust anyway, hell we’re lucky no one has gone Sherlock holmes on our asses yet. We play tease in band practice he whispers naughty gestures in my ear “the things im gonna do to you later” that mischievous glint in his blue ocean eyes, it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my little friend down here seems to be enjoying the attention too. Of course I play back too, I wiggle my ass a little... I know he wants it. I’ve never felt so alive, happy and content in my life... just a shame the angst brooding inside of me of getting caught sometimes takes over, but with that comes excitement and it’s completely overwhelming. 

“tommy, tommy...” drifting from my subconscious i heard adam shouting my name in the background. “yeah sorry about that i was uh, thinking” Tommy replied sheepishly. “thinking about what exactly” Adam asked in his oh so sultry tone, his voice at times was enough to turn me on. “Hmm just how lucky i am to be sleeping with a sex god like you” i replied pouting my lips a little at him just to tease. “Well thanks for that glitterbaby, how about you show me how appreciative you are of me later?” he laced his fingers in between the top of my thighs tracing them gently round to the pockets of my behind tracing circles into the thin fabric of my jeans. I swallowed hard trying to keep my thoughts from wondering before i answer him. “y-yeah sure hot damn I need some fresh air, you kill me babyboy, you and that dirty mouth of yours” my voice slightly husky and trying so very hard to keep it to a minimum... we weren’t ready to tell people yet. But I’ll get to why later.  
It was a beautiful day and hot so there was no need for me to make an excuse to why i was stepping outside for a minute to the others. It should be obvious. I tried to trace my thoughts to else where... it would be extremely embarrassing for me to walk back in to practice with a hard on lets be fair. Looking out over the city observing how time passes by, every car that passes... every shop that’s soon raided with people, I took a few deep breaths, repositioned myself and stepped back inside.  
“Hey man, we’re gonna play a couple more songs and then finish for today” brian walked up to me putting his arm over my shoulder. “yeah that’s cool” i replied trying not to think of Adams earlier gesture... that could be coming sooner than i thought, again i felt a tightening in my pants. 

Adam sang chokehold and the way his hips swung in time with the beat had me in a trance, he is the sexiest motherfucker i’ve ever come across.  
“cos i know the second you go  
Want you to bring it on back, bring it on back  
Bring it on back to me  
And you know i want your chokehold  
Want you to bring it on back, bring it on back  
Bring it on back to me  
Bring it on back to me  
Bring it on back to me”  
He walked over to me and swung his up over my chest bringing me in, singing the words to me, i could feel myself getting overwhelmed by the tightening and warmth in my pants... now more visible then ever... i used my guitar to disguise it, i was lucky i had something to help cover up. Adam could see what he was doing to me and the fucker was clearly enjoying it. Well ill teach him to do that to me tonight. Tonight i take charge over his dominant self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle for dominance commences.

Adams Pov 

Tommy was so pretty it was almost impossible for me to keep my hands off of him. He could honestly be the death of me. His chocolaty indulgent eyes were the most beautiful color i had ever seen. tommy was sitting on the floor staring into what seemed like nothing, clearly his thoughts were else where. I shouted several times before i was able to catch his attention "tommy, tommy!" finally he answered.. "yeah sorry i uh i was just thinking" i helped him to his feet and asked him what exactly it was he was thinking the lust in my eyes was clear as day. "hmm just how lucky i am to be sleeping with a sex god like you" the answer shocked me a little, and sent a wave of want crashing straight into the brink of my pants. I was overwhelmed that someone i had seen in that way, so fucking hot thought I was a sex god! feeling playful i came back at him with a cheeky gesture that i knew would drive him wild for the rest of the day.

"well thanks for that glitterbaby how about you show me later how appreciative you are of me later?" i ran my fingers between his thighs and it took all the strength i had to not caress his growing bulge, so i travelled my fingers round to the entrance of his pockets on his perky behind. i could see his face was flushed, red was rising from his cheeks. He excused himself to go outside and i loved the fact that i could get him all hot and bothered just like that. i turned around and took a sip of my water before discussing with the band what song we should practice next. A short while later tommy had stepped back into the room looking a little more normal and not so flustered. I had decided we’d sing chokehold and then wrap it up for the day. I wanted to spend some private time with my baby, well i saw him as my baby anyway im not totally sure what this is yet, but i’d soon find out. I sang the lyrics to the chokehold chorus and seductively swayed my hips from side to side making sure tommy was able to catch every movement. I saw him looking at me with his seductively brown eyes so i decided to play with him a little and drew him into me. When the song had finished tommy gave me a look of mischief which made me wonder what he was up too. 

There was a small closet next to the band room, taking tommy by the hand i quickly pulled him in... i couldn’t wait any longer i needed to feel him, just a little. It was risky but so worth it.

I took his chin with my fingers and pulled his hair gently with my other hand until his mouth was in line with mine. Both of us were breathing heavily and just stared into each others eyes for a split second before i attacked his mouth with mine. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth before sliding my tongue into his wet hot mouth. Battling for dominance i ran my fingers tommy’s torso pinching one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt before bracing my hands above the waist band of his pants. Breaking the kiss tommy let out a ripped moan and bit into the side of my neck, i could feel the wetness in my briefs already starting to seep through from the pre cum that had welcomed itself to gather around the top of my cock. I went to devour tommy’s mouth again but before i knew it he pushed a finger to my lips and winked. Before i knew it he was re adjusting himself and peeking through the door to check nobody was there before leaving completely. “oh shit he did not just fucking do that to me the little fucker” i thought to myself trying to stroke the ache away that was holding deep inside my balls. The boy thinks he can play games with me, i can play back... 

by the end of tonight ill have him begging on his knees for me to fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the story so far. I'm not really sure where im going with it yet but there will be some pretty intense kink, maybe some angst... id like to make it about more than just sex.  
> i shall update shortly :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tommys POV  
The little shit thought he was getting one over on me well he was wrong there. This time it was MY turn to take charge. At the end of band practice everyone else had left... well to our knowledge anyway. So we decided to head out ourselves. Stepping out of the band room i felt a sudden force of hands grabbing onto me and pulling me into some dark ass closet. As risky as it was i decided to play along. I felt his fingers brace my chin as he lifted me in for a wet hot opened mouth kiss sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. This guy was the devil and not giving into him is torture, especially seeing as he has a hold of one of my nipples he knows it’s a massive turn on for me the teasing shit. Teasing him back i let out a little seductive moan... ok well it did feel good so i suppose that had something to do with it too but right now he was not about to get what he wanted. Taking all the will that i had and my cock clearly extremely angry with my decision, i stuck a finger to his red plumped lips, breathing heavily i looked into his eyes and felt a burning desire deep within my stomach as i saw his startled expression as i buckled up and turned around to walk out. “thatll show you fucker” i murmured to myself. Part of me knew i wasn’t gonna get away with this.  
A part of me wanted to walk back in there spread my legs and let him fuck the living day lights out of me, but that wasn’t going to happen. I wasn’t going to be the one to break. I suppose you could say were a pair of kinky motherfuckers... but it made the sex all that more interesting and certainly more intense where orgasms were concerned.   
I was aching and needed to take care of the raging problem trying to break through the seems of my pants, but it would be rude to just leave adam. But was it worth the risk staying back and getting dragged back into that closet and me playing the damsel in distress because there’s nothing i can do? No. Hell no. So i decided to text him instead.  
Tommy: hey baby sorry about tht forgot i had a delivery waitin for me at home;) but i will come to urs l8er? Around 8? Love u loads :p  
I knew saying this would drive adam crazy at the fact i hadn’t admitted to teasing him. I knew an excuse would aggravate him. What was that saying? Ignorance is bliss?  
Adam: yh yh bet u did. Just know i won’t be goin easy on ur ass tonite. See u l8er love u too ;)  
I swallowed hard knowing adam was a tough one to crack. But i was going to do it. I had too.   
I got home about 20 minutes later, needing a shower and in need of relieving myself. Unfortunetly for me my phone buzzed off the side before i was able to make it into the bathroom. It was my mom.   
“hi mom i was just about to get in the shower whats up?”  
“hi tommy darling i was wondering who you planned on attending your cousins birthday party with next week?”  
I paused for a minute before i replied wondering why it was even relevant to who or who i wasn’t going to my own cousins birthday with. In my eyes i was going with no one. I couldn’t ask if adam could come... well i could but it would seem strange that i’d asked my boss slash friend to come with me to a family doo. So i had decided to go on my own.  
“um no one... i was going to come on my own, why whats the big deal?”  
“well dear i was speaking to june earlier one of the family friends who are attending and she has a lovely daughter and thought it would be nice to introduce you to her you haven’t dated anyone in a while tommy”  
An unwanted butterfly feeling of unfolding angst twisted a knot in my stomach. I didn’t want a girlfriend. In terms of relationship i wasn’t really sure what i wanted. Me and adam hadn’t put a label on our status.  
“oh... um mom no its fine im not really up for dating right now you know, theres going to be a lot of touring soon and i just don’t have the time”  
“well we will see okay, im gonna go got some stuff to do ok love you Thomas will see you soon”  
I sighed “see you later mom love you too”  
I didn’t want to argue with her it would only make it worse. I was a grown man, i didn’t have to start anything with anyone if i didn’t want to, surely she understands that?   
Now finally i was alone with no distractions i hopped in the shower and let the warm water trickle over the frame of my back, i turned around and closed my eyes. Visions of adam naked seeped into my mind, me stroking his hard cock from the base to the top. Slipping the head into my mouth as i softly sucked on it before lowering it into my throat until the hairs tickled my nose. I grabbed my own member and started stroking him slowly before picking up the pace as i allowed the images to flash through my mind of adam fingering me while i moaned softly like a whore. I know he loves the fact that im so vocal and it turns me on to know that he loves it. Stroking faster i collected some of the pre cum from the head of my cock circling it around in an anti clockwise motion. I felt my orgasm creep up on me from nowhere and i convulsed hard before the first squirt of cum shot up my chest and was washed away by the water. Breathing hard i tried to gather myself together feeling a little light headed. I washed myself up and got out. I looked at the time and it was 5:30pm. I decided to sit down and watch some TV before getting ready to go to Adams. At 6:30 i started primping my hair and applying some light make up to my eyes and lips before grabbing my keys and jacket to leave the house.   
Gripping my steering wheel harder as i got closer to adams knowing that whatever was in store for me it was going to be some fucking night if lambert had anything to do with it. I pulled up into his drive... relieved there were no paps hanging about at the moment and climbed out of the car. Knocking on the door i felt a wave of intensity waiting for him to answer.   
As the door swung open before me i had never seen such a beautiful site. His hair was tussled, he wore a shirt with a couple of the buttons at the top un done and spread out to show off his sculptured chest. His eyes were prominent from eyeliner and he managed to take some of the breath i had left away. Lost for a words he guided me inside, i wondered how i was going to survive the night without giving into his dominant self. But for once i wanted to be in charge, i wanted to have him begging me to fuck him, to let him cum. And for that it was worth waiting for.


	4. Baby Do What I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the end to this particular part of the chapter, half way through the second bit for this and will upload very soon!

I made my way into Adams living room and plopped myself down on the couch. I switched the channel to find people being blindfolded and fed bits of food, must be one of those cooking shows. But then an idea arose in my head. Could I get Adam to allow me to feed him fruit blindfolded? Now that would be some sensual shit right there. I switched the channel quickly as Adam walked into the room. He sat himself down beside me and I had to find a way of bringing up this subject. I knew Adam was open to anything so the chances are he’d say yes. “Hey um... do you have any fruit or something, chocolate anything?” Adam looked at me with a confused look in his eye and the side of his lips curved into an amused smile “you don’t eat fruit Tommy Joe why would you ask me that? But yes i do have some I have to keep healthy you know..” I rolled my eyes and before i could think about my answer I leaned in close to his ear “I was wondering whether you’d let me feed it to you blindfolded” Adam looked at me with amazement. “You are one kinky motherfucker kitty” i laughed and took that as a yes. As Adam was watching TV I decided to head upstairs and set up. This was step one of breaking Adam into a horny begging mess. To set the mood I decided to light a few candles and set them on around the room. Surprisingly light can really be a useful way to manipulate a person’s mood. I grabbed some strawberries, mango, kiwi’s, chocolate syrup whatever i could find in the fridge, cut them up and stuck them on a tray placing them on the bedside table next to the bed. I took myself downstairs to find Adam still sitting on the sofa. I walked over to him and gestured him to take my hand and follow. He stood up and i left a gentle kiss on the side of his cheek before heading upstairs. As we entered the room Adam seemed thoroughly surprised with my efforts “wow you really are going all out Tommy Joe I must say” he looked at me with his devilish grin, I thought he was about to eat me no kidding. Leading him over to the bed i gently pushed him back before delving through the top draw of his bedside table. I knew he kept some sort of fabric in there i could use to tie around his eyes. I took out a silk scarf and ran it through my fingers. I straddled adams lap leaning in to give him and open mouthed hot kiss before sliding the scarf around his eyes, i could see his lips curling into a smile as he awaited in anticipation. “You’re going to really enjoy this baby” i whispered in his ear caressing the side of his hip. Feeding adam blindfolded will force him to have to turn his senses on. It’s a pleasure trigger. Allowing him to figure out what hes eating will make him sensually more alert. “it would be more fun if you allowed me to bind your hands together” this way i had full control. “if you really want to baby” a burn of desire lit up inside of my belly, i grabbed for the cuffs in the bottom draw and fitted his hands to the headboard. Now finally i was ready to begin.

I must say i was slightly confused when tommy had asked me if i had fruit but i never thought in a million years he would ask me if he could feed it to me blindfolded. The kinky fucker is full of surprises... but i cant lie and say i don’t find them extremely enjoyable so why not. I allowed tommy to go and set up in the bedroom whilst i finished watching the vampire diaries. I checked my watch to see he’d been up there for 20 minutes, i was eager to see what my kitty was up too.  
I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and there he was, i took his hand and stood. He placed a kiss on my cheek before leading me to the bedroom. I was surprised to see had made the effort to put out candles, it looked so sensual. I layed myself out on the bed as tommy straddled my lap to wrap the silk piece of fabric around my eyes whilst giving me an open mouthed kiss, my cock was already beginning to wake up. Tommy had suggested to tying me up, its not often i play sub but i have enough time to assert my dominance later so i let him play around with me this time. Now i was ready and eager to start i heard the clanking of metal, he must be aiming for the fruit. I felt a warm finger brush the underside of my bottom lip before trying to slip into my mouth “suck my finger baby, show me how you wanna suck me later” i felt a yearning of desire lust in the depths of my belly triggering down into my cock as it twitched in excitement. “oh god tommy” i took his finger in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before sucking it in. As he removed his fingers i felt the coldness of some sort of food about to enter my mouth. As he slowly pushed a fraction of it in i took a bite as the flavour of strawberry invaded my taste buds. I heard a moan come from tommy as bit into it again. “that’s right baby, such a tease” i laughed a little circling my tongue around the end of the strawberry then sucking it into my mouth chewing slowly.


	5. Baby Do What I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get pretty heated..

Tommy’s POV

I never knew feeding adam could be such a turn on, it was so fucking hot to watch. I leaned in and licked around the bottom of his lip where the fruit juices had dribbled a little. I could seriously do this for hours if my balls didn’t ache so bad. i placed the tray on the side and stood up. Then an idea came to mind. “can you hold on a sec im just going to get something” Adam let out a little moan and i left before he could protest. Making my way into the kitchen i grabbed a bowl from the cupboard wondered over to the fridge and pressed the button to release some ice. Smiling to myself i ran back upstairs and into the room. I set the bowl down on the side. “whats that you got there baby?” adams voice was deep and curious. “well... i read somewhere that ice can be a nice stimulation in the bedroom babyboy” i licked the top of my lips, my semi hard cock growing by the minute in anticipation. “but ice is really cold!” adam squeeked. “i promise when im done with you, you’ll be begging to sit in a bath of it, its gonna get hot in here” ok so maybe that line was a little cheesy but it was also the truth. “Wow that was a liner and a half” adam laughed a little. I took one of the cubes in my hand and placed it at the top of adams chest, he breathed in deeply from the cold shock it sent into his body. I took it with my hand and slowly started to slide it down the soft skin of his chest as it melted and started to seep over his skin. I stopped at his waist band and leaned down to lap up the water sitting on his skin. I took long broad strokes with my tongue travelling up to round one of his nipples. I took the pink now hard flesh in my mouth and bit down gently before sucking a little. “Oh god tommy, oh fuck” adam was getting restless... trying to pull his hands from the restraints. I pinched his other nipple with my fingers rolling in between them. Adams chest rose from pleasure. I moved a little higher and sucked adams bottom lip into my mouth giving it a cheeky bite before pulling away. Tugging at adams pants i finally was able to pull them off without any help. I stripped his briefs off and threw them to the floor. I spread adams legs a little before caressing the insides of his thighs and the tip of his ass with my fingers squeezing a little. Before i began teasing him some more i decided to take off his blind fold so he was able to watch my every move and i could enjoy the reaction it would give him by looking at his beautiful face. I pulled the soft fabric apart from around his eyes, his face was flushed and red his eyes filled with expected lust. I took another ice cube in my hand and spread adams legs wider. I ran the cube up the insides of his legs, this made him jump a little “fuck tommy its so cold but it feels good” i looked at him with a mischevious grin, “ just hold on its gonna get a lot better beautiful” i placed the cube underneath his scrotum and allowed the water to drip in between his cheeks, this was some real sensual shit. Adams legs raised off the bed a little as the sensation of the water trickling between his legs caused a strange pleasure to arouse him from the inside.  
Adams POV

I don’t even know what to say apart from the fact that i am so fucking turned on right now. What this boy is doing to me i just don’t know. I’ve never had anybody make me feel this way with things i had never imagined of using in the bedroom, he’s a fucking genius. The fruit was a good move, but this cold ice burning deep into my skin was driving me insane. The cube sliding down the front of my chest sinking into my skin and splaying all around me was turning me on in such a strange way. I was watching Tommy bite his lip as he got to my waistband and stopped. He licked a stripe up my chest and lapped at the water, the heat from his tongue and the soft flesh against mine made me moan out it felt so good. I felt Tommy’s hand pushing at my thigh’s to open so i obliged and did exactly that. He’s grabbing for the blindfold, finally i can see my baby’s face... i want to watch him when and if he eventually sticks my cock in that pretty little mouth of his, but seems like he had other plans first. I felt a cold sensation between my legs rising up around my scrotum forcing me to buck a little... my cock was already so hard and i could feel it was beginning to leak soon. I felt the water trill between the crack of my cheeks splaying itself around the outside of my hole making it wet, the cold sensation caused me to clench, he better put his fucking hands on me soon. Tommy laid himself out in front of me and i felt him parting my ass cheeks. “oh fuck Tommy” i could feel the tip of his tongue gracefully playing with the outside of my hole before he lapped at the remaining fluid before pushing in and fucking me with his tongue. “That feels so good baby oh god” i couldn’t control myself from lifting off the bed and grinding into his tongue. My leaking cock now aching to be touched was turning painful... but the pain was a good pain. I went to slide a hand round my dick before he slapped it away. “NO... i will take care of you. And you shall do as i say in this matter” his demanding tone sent shivers down my spine... since when did he become so dominant? My quiet little kitty had finally found his voice it seemed. 

Tommy’s POV

I licked at the soft pink flesh around Adams hole, letting my tongue taste the combination of water and Adams natural salty flavour. His moans were soft and beautiful, I’m pretty sure i could get off on his sounds alone. Adams hips bucked off the bed as i continued fucking him with my mouth pushing in as deep as i could. “tommy please” i smiled, and continued. “tommy please... do something” adams voice turned to a whimper. “what exactly is it you want my love?” i stopped and looked up at him waiting expectedly for him to tell me, licking my lips... adams face was bright red and his eyes glassy. “you fucker, finger me please... j-just do it” adam lifted his hips pushing towards my hand, id never seen him so desperate and needy... it made my balls ache. Without another hesitation i massaged my finger around his opening and slowly pushed one finger in. “oh my god tommy” i could see the whites of adams knuckles as he gripped the sheets with his fingers. “you’re so fucking tight adam fuck” its true he was. It would be amazing to fuck him it really would. I pushed a second finger in and massaged at his prostate. Adam let out a loud cry “yeah, there right there oh god tommy oh..fuck”. i loved seeing him like this, for once he was the horny gorgeous mess all spread out wide crying like a whore for me.   
Adams POV

I cant even find the words to explain the ecstasy im in right now. Tommy’s tongue deep inside my ass feels so fucking good. I didn’t like the fact that the fucker made me literally beg for him to fuck me with his fingers but ill punish him later. I must say though this dominant side to him is doing crazy shit to me. i fucked myself down on his fingers, the sensation making my eyes water. The combination between the slight pain and so much pleasure i couldn’t help but buck up. What turned me on even more was the fact that tommy was looking at me intently throughout the whole thing. His gorgeous brown eyes catching my every move. The way he’d slide his tongue around my hole making sure i could see exactly what he was doing, oh god. I whined when i felt tommy’s fingers slide out, he stood up in front of me. His cock hard before me, it was so pretty. But what was he gonna do now?


	6. Baby Do What I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caught in an awkward encounter, but it was worth it.

Tommy’s POV

“Kneel in front of me” i stood up off the bed and waited for Adam to follow my instructions. Adam stood in front of me and slowly descended to his knees. I grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him in towards my cock which was now leaking pre cum more than ever. “Suck me good baby, take all of me in your pretty fucking mouth” Adam let out a whimper and licked the head of my cock lapping at the juices that had formed before putting the end in his mouth and started sucking. I pulled on his hair and gently pushed making him take me further in his mouth “oh fuck Adam, you feel so good with your mouth around me baby” the heat and wetness from his mouth felt so good. I closed my eyes, and i swear i was seeing fucking stars. Adam hummed happily around my hard member sending vibrations straight through it. I slipped my cock out from his mouth and guided his tongue towards my balls. He took one in his mouth and sucked gently. “adam that fucking mouth of yours, shit” i had to give the fucker credit he had some serious talent, his mouth wasn’t made just for singing. Knowing i wasn’t going to last much longer i pulled adam from me all together.   
I think you should let me fuck you, my voice hoarse... i know hes not a fan of taking bottom but i wanted him to know what it felt like, how good it felt. We’d come this far why stop now? “fuck tommy right now i’d allow you to do anything to me” adam scrabbled onto the bed eagerly waiting for me too touch him, his eyes pleading. I was pretty shocked as we all know this fucker always gets what he wants, but right now he was willing to offer himself to me and i felt something clenching at my heart, this was a big deal. You see... as dirty as this may be, it’s so intimate at the same time and from where im standing this isn’t what your usual fuck buddies do... which i suppose right now was our label if you must call it something, but im starting to think i want it to be more. I smiled it was difficult to be too hard on him. “c’mre baby i promise it’ll feel amazing... i will make sure it is” adam scooted on the bed and parted his legs to let me inbetween. I loosened him up a little more with a couple of fingers before putting a condom on and covering it with some lube. I placed my hands at either side of adam and slowly entered... he was so fucking tight. “adam you have no idea how fucking crazy good you feel around my cock baby, you’re so tight wow” the heat around my member and the friction from his insides gripping my cock was something indescribable. “tommy fuck me harder, i wanna feel it baby... oh my god!!!” adam cried out like a whore in heat. I picked up the pace and slammed into him hard hitting his prostate with every thrust. I could tell adam was close and so was i. “ tommy i need to cum please let me cum baby” adam grabbed onto me leaving light stratches down my back i closed my eyes... the burn felt good from where his nails had carved into my skin. I grabbed hold of his cock and stroked it fast as my thrusts grew erratic. The room filled with moans and cries as adams cum hit my chest and i convulsed so hard i nearly collapsed half way through.   
Both of us panting, skin hot and flushed a rosy pink. I grabbed a couple of towels to wipe down the residue and the sheen of sweat that had claimed both of our bodies.   
“oh my god tommy what the hell was that... that was AMAZING, where... how did you, when did you know how to be so... i cant even find the words” i snuggled up too adams side on the bed “im full of surprises babyboy... don’t ever under estimate the quiet one” adam laughed, “you got that fucking right jesus”. “not that im a fan of the guy or believe in him but no need to go that far” i ran my fingers over the soft hairs on adams chest. “you are something else tommy joe” adam sighed amused. “i know i am fucker... now im tired” i yawned both of us turning onto our sides facing each other. “thanks for the most amazing night ever baby” i felt the softness of adams still sex plumped lips sweep the side of my cheek. “no worries babyboy it was my pleasure” we both laughed before falling into a deep sleep.  
Adams POV

I loved sucking my baby’s cock but i had never been ordered to do it before and this made my cock twitch several times. I took his cock in my mouth tasting the saltiness of his fluid that had gathered around the head. The noises he was making were beautiful and i only pushed harder for more. I took one ball in my mouth and tongued with it before sucking onto the soft flesh. “i think you should let me fuck you” the words ringed in my mind, i didn’t really like to bottom but tommy was tommy and how could i ever say no to him? I trusted him and to be honest right now i really do want him to fuck me with his pretty little cock, so i agreed. Feeling a little nervous i was unsure of what to expect as it had been a while since i’d bottomed. He was considerate enough to open me up a little more which felt so good in itself. Before i knew it tommy’s cock was slowly sliding into me and the burn i felt from the stretch hurt but it was good. His thrusts were gentle at first and it felt surprisingly really really good, my last time was not so good. I grabbed at tommy’s ass cheeks squeezing trying to thrust him into me harder. “tommy please harder” tommy’s pace picked up as he slammed into me hard hitting my prostate, it felt amazing... i cried out. “oh fuck tommy yes” tommy’s movements fastened and i could feel the force in my balls tense as the urge to come arose. “tommy i need to cum please let me cum baby” i was desperate, i couldn’t last any longer... this was turning into torture. He grabbed hold of my cock and stroked and not long after we moaned in unison as our orgasms consumed our bodies. My cum splashed up tommy’s chest and he cried out as he cummed inside me. i was exhausted and completely bemused as to where tommy had learnt to be so seductive and dominant. We washed up and talked, i stroked tommy’s hair with my hand as he literally purred into the side of my chest before both of us turning over to go to sleep.   
Still sleep drunk it took me a few minutes to register there was a knock at the door. “shit tommy there’s someone at the door and your’e in my bed naked still reeking of sex, what the fuck are we gonna do?” i quickly leaped out of bed grabbing some clothes off of the chair across from the bed and started to throw them on quickly not giving a shit if they were inside out or upside down. “oh fuck man um... i-i um ill have to get changed, ill hide in the bathroom?” tommy was so cute. I giggled at the idea and before i knew it the door swung open. Tommy was still ass naked in my bed, his sex hair was going on and it was my mom, shit forgot she had a key. She flapped her hands about before covering her eyes “oh my im so sorry um, wow what a surprise.. i-ill um go wait downstairs!” aww shit. How was i gonna explain this to my mom especially when he still haven’t spoken about quite what this is ourselves?


	7. Trespassing Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how can you give an explanation to something you dont know the answer to yourself?
> 
> Sorry it took a while to upload the next chapter!! Will upload tommy's POV tommorow :)

Tommy’s POV  
Well this was awkward, what was Adam gonna say to his mom? Obviously she wouldn’t be judgemental at the fact two men were being intimate with each other, but would she pissed if she thought this was just a fling? Would she be angry with me and give me the “don’t break his heart” speech? Because honestly i wouldn’t know what to say right now. It’s taken me a while to get comfortable with myself over liking Adam but admitting it too other people right now proved hard for me. it wasn’t because i was ashamed but because once it’s out there it’ll be a none stop whirl wind of press and interviews and people trying to blow up my phone being nosey fucks swimming about on my twitter, i didn’t need that shit right now. Not until i knew exactly what was going on... anyway like i said previously i OWNED that motherfucker lastnight. I said i would and i did. But i knew something would come my way for it its just knowing when and what, but for right now Adams mom was the main concern. Adam hurried downstairs and I followed shortly after getting dressed. As i entered the room i was hit with the inevitable question “So... are you two an item then? I always knew there was a connection between you both!” Adams mum looked up at me expectantly, smiling. Oh shit kill me now. “I... Uh, well not exactly” i had no idea which direction to face so i dropped my head squeezing my fingers in anticipation for adam to step in. “hey mom were just working things out right now, but don’t worry though please, he looks after me like mother tereasa aint that right tommy” adam flashed me a smile “fucker” i hissed under my breath. Did i just hear him say “working things out?” so he does want it to be more than a fling? Or he wants to call it off? Clearly we were in need of a serious chat ourselves. But was i ready to commit to adam being the full on boyfriend package? I hadn’t given it much thought. “well it’s not my place to tell you what to do but as long as you both know what your getting yourselves into then... thats your business” Leila had a look of uncertainty in her eyes, i understood though adam was her baby my mom would be the same. “i won’t hurt him Leila I promise we just haven’t decided to officially label our well... relationship of sort” I tried reassuring her but I myself didn’t even know what to name our situation. I looked over at adam and flashed him an awkward smile, i knew we had to talk it was just a question of when.  
Adams mom stayed for some lunch and we had a chat about the band and the plans for the next tour, the week ahead and neil... i love that fucker. She seemed to be slightly more at ease seeing me and adam quite happy together in each others company and she could see that we needed some time to sort it out for ourselves before an intervention is called for, i respected adams mom so much for being so understanding.  


Adams POV  
Well it wasn’t ideal my mom turning up like that but id take her intruding over anyone else anyday as i know she’d always be respectful of my wishes and keep this private. My mom knowing i had a little history fooling around with straight boys obviously was a little bit concerned as to where tommy’s motives lyed in all of this. But to be fair to the poor boy neither of us knew exactly where this was taking us or whether it would be going anywhere at all. Tommy would never hurt me like that our friendship i know he respects it as much as i do. Tommy’s pained face told me he was feeling more than a little tense at this point and i knew i had to do something to change the subject. It was a gorgeous day the skies were blue and the temperatures were warm so i thought it might be a nice idea to have some lunch in the garden. Sitting on the veranda overlooking the swimming pool, glistening all beautiful colours reflecting from the sun i realised how lucky i was to have such a crazy gorgeous life... and then i started to think how perfect it would be if i could share this with tommy as my lover. “fuck lambert one thing at a time yeah. You don’t even know how he feels about all this yet and you’re already mapping out the future stop it damn it” i took a slow and steady sigh my mouth frowning at my previous thoughts. Tommy tapped me on the leg. “hey babyboy are you okay?” his expression a little concerned. “m fine glitterbaby its just so hot out here” i let off what sounded to me like a nervous giggle but it doesn’t seem tommy picked up on it thank god. We had lunch with my mom. Exchanged plans for the week ahead, we spoke about neil ( i hadn’t seen him for a few weeks) his humour still manages to crack me the fuck up even when the bastard isn’t here, im still shocked to how and why he isn’t a comedian. Waving goodbye to my mom i turned around to see tommy standing in the hallway waiting for me to break the silence... it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was intense for some reason i just wanted to pounce on him and ravage him over and over again, he looked so pretty. “so um i was thinking maybe its shower time? Don’t want you going back to yours un refreshed baby... i mean of course i meant you go in on your own, i wasn’t um you know” fuck i was babbling things felt awkward after my mom walking in and finding out what was going on. Tommy stepped closer towards me. his big brown hazy eyes looking at me as if he was about to speak but he didn’t. I felt his long slender fingers wrap tightly around my neck before he plunged me in to a wet sloppy kiss. This i wasn’t expecting. Clearly a conversation was needed between us to find out whether this is actually going anywhere or if it were to remain a heated affair which in the end i don’t think i could emotionally cope with. I was falling him. But right now i have a beautiful man waiting for me to make love to him and i wasn’t going to refuse. Did i just say “make love”? damn i really am more into this than i thought.


	8. Words are not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the later update guys! Been pretty busy this week but here it is:)

Tommys POV  
I love Adams mom but it was a relief when she left so myself and Adam could take a minute to relax and i know now we’re gonna have to have a conversation about “us” i saw the way he was staring into nothing earlier and the nervous laugh that wasn’t nothing clearly it was bothering him but i wasn’t about to question him infront of his mom, i didn’t want to worry her anymore than we may of already. Man i feel so confused, clearly this is more than what it was at the start. Adams the only person i feel myself around. Flashbacks of the night before lead me to his beautiful face full of pleasure and emotion. If im honest to me... it doesn’t feel as awkward as it probably should after that encounter which tells me that maybe my guts telling me it feels natural, people were meant to know about this, together. The idea of a relationship right now made my stomach to a couple of flips, i raked my fingers through my hair as i waited for Adam to come back. He stood... content and expectant. It took him a minute before he spoke. I heard something about going for a shower and him babbling on ridiculously as he does but looking at him right now, his slow but steady tan peaking through his hair a little messy it was all sending signals to my dick. Oh gosh i wish he’d just shut up. Maybe i could shut him up. I desperately pounced at him wrapping my arms around his neck like a snake before bringing him in to claim my prey. The kiss was hot and sloppy, quickly leading to our tongues moving in unison with each other.  
I moaned into his mouth as his hand grabbed hold of my ass squeezing, my feet loosing balance adam managed to hold me up, for some strange reason i actually enjoyed feeling like the smaller one in the intimate area, Adam makes me feel safe. Moving together adam slammed me into the nearest wall as i heard a thud and my body startled by the swift movement. He grabbed my legs and lifted me off the floor. Both of us panting into each others mouths again i was devoured by his beautiful mouth. Meeting adams thrusts with mine i could feel my hard member desperate to be broken out from the imprisonment of fabric. Still lip locked adam carried me up towards the bedroom “tommyjoe you are so fucking hot right now” his voice hoarse and coated with lust. “yeah yeah fucker you gonna do me all sweet and nice?” i shot him a mischievous grin and pouted my lips at him. “more like i’ll fuck you through this floor” his eyes serious, oh shit. 

Splayed out on the bed my t shirt was off before i knew it and i was tugging at my trousers desperately to pull them off whilst adam also undressed in a huddle. Before i knew it adams body was hovering over mine. His fingers caressed my lower abdomen as he licked and sucked at the sensitive skin on my neck. “oh fuck adam” it felt so good. He pinched at one of my nipples and my hips bucked trying to meet with his. Adam sat up and pulled me into his lap, pulling my hair still biting the side of my neck as i panted his other hand took hold of my cock and started to gently rub around the head spreading the pre cum that had beaded there. “tommy you are such a beautiful mess” he owned my mouth with his, my hands raking through his hair as he started to stroke my member softly. Pushing up into his grip i continued to pant like a fucking whore. What is he doing to me, i melt into his touch. He lifts me ever so slightly and to my surprise enters a lubed finger into me, i gasp and start moaning “yeah cmon lambert i want more fingers, oh hell yeah” sliding another finger into my now slightly loosened pink hole i start to buck my hips up and down, riding his fingers. “love it when you ride me fingers, you’re so dirty baby” adams voice thick and hoarse. Lipstick smudged over both our faces, our hair sitting in every angle possible it felt so dirty but at the same time it felt like love. i take his lips with mine licking along the seam before plunging it into his mouth battling for dominance. I feel the fingers slide out of me and i let out a disappointed whine. “turn around baby” i turn my back to adam as i hear the cap pop to the lube my guess is hes slicking up. I feel his hands take hold of my hips and raise me till the tip of his cock is pointing at my entrance. Slowly i lower myself onto his hard member before sinking myself up and down. Relaxing my back against his chest we moan in unison as his hands take a hard grip to my hair and his other splayed across my chest. I take one of my hands and move it behind me to around his neck pulling him in for a sloppy and off angle kiss. “fuck tommy your so fucking tight around me love it so much” adam pants into my ear which only sends shivers down my spine. I cant see me lasting much longer. Taking my cock in his hand he starts to jack me fast “uhhh adam oh fuck im gonna cum” my mouth hung open trying to take in every breathe i can. “go on baby cum for me, you look so beautiful when you cum, cum all over my hands baby” his words send me into a frenzy my hips moving erratically, adams movements start to speed up too and caught up in the moment of ecstasy i cum with a scream. Slumping back on adam for a moment, our bodies glistening with sweat we wait till our breathing had slowed down before i moved. 

We lie down together my head on his chest, still naked, his soft hands stroking my hair. “i think i love you tommyjoe ive fallen for you”. Adams voice almost a whisper and i start to wonder whether id heard correctly. Somehow the three words i wanted to say back got stuck in my throat and swallowed back down, “i umm” oh shit Ratliff.


End file.
